


Tea

by verse2wo



Series: Big Ol' Crossover AU [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: Welcome to the start of my mind child!





	Tea

It was Sunday afternoon. Nearly 2:30.  
Jameson made his way into the office. Windows spread open for him as he hurried along. He sat across from the desk, carefully positioning his summoning of the tray in the empty spot in the middle.  
The steam rolled out of the tea pot, as the door slams open. Jameson hums, before pouring out two cups of tea. He adds milk and a sugar to one, and two sugars to the other.  
“Glad to see somethings are consistent.”  
Jameson shrugs, grabbing the one with milk. He sips his, smiling at the flavor. He sets it down, looking up at the splitting figure.  
“Drink your tea. I’m not gonna summon fresh hot tea if it goes cold,” he signs, smirking softly.  
Dark sighs, sitting down. He grabs his own cup, before sipping from it. He relaxes some, the red and blue surrounding him slowly fading away.  
“Thank you, Jameson,” he speaks, before taking another sip. “I apologize for almost being late.”  
Jameson shrugs, before responding.  
“I was as well. Now, what’s stressing you?”  
“Nothing more than usual. Wilford keeps killing contestants, Bim keeps eating them. Yan keeps kidnapping everyone. I don’t know why it’s bothering me more than usual,” Dark explains, rubbing his forehead.  
“Perhaps you need a break?” Jameson offers. Dark shoots him a look from over his cup.  
“If only I had time.”  
Jameson nods, before slapping his legs. Dark looks up at him.  
“I forgot the sides,” he signs quickly. Dark nods once, before there’s a small pile of cookies on his lap, and one in his tea.  
Jameson’s eyes go wide, as the rest of him tenses and he looks up at Dark’s face.  
“Sorry. I was aiming for the tray I swear,” he signs out, near stuck from fear.  
It’s a low sound that makes its way out of Dark’s mouth. Jameson looks up in confusion.  
Dark sets down his china cup, before bellowing in laughter. His hand rests on his shoulder, keeping it in place. Jameson blinks, as the cookies fall to the hardwood floor.  
Dark relaxes after a few moments, straightening himself and his suit out.  
“I needed that,” he speaks, before all the cookies disappear with a wave of his hand. A fresh batch appear on the tray, and Jameson looks down in shame.  
“Now don’t do that,” Dark speaks, as Jameson slouches.  
“I messed up. I made a mess,” he signs, not even bothering to look up.  
“Yes, and your skills are still limited to small objects and it can drain you,” Dark speaks, grabbing his cup of tea again.  
Jameson doesn’t really bother moving, seemingly deflating further.  
“Drink your tea. You know we won’t practice until it’s gone, and you wouldn’t want to drink it cold now would you.”  
Jameson smiles, looking up at Dark. He tips his hat once, before taking a sip of his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of my mind child!


End file.
